Chocolate Kisses
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: News Flash! Durbe doesn't know what chocolate is! HolyIceShipping! Happy belated Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Zexal Oneshot**

**Chocolate Kisses**

**Romance**

**Durbe/Rio**

**News Flash! Durbe doesn't know what chocolate is! HolyIceShipping!**

**(Don't own Zexal.)**

* * *

Chocolate Kisses

* * *

"You honestly don't know what chocolate is!?"

Rio looked at Durbe in total disbelief. Ever since he lost his power as a Barian, he and their friends had been working on being as 'human' as they possibly could. For people like Alit, that was a cakewalk. He was already childish enough to be considered 'human.' Same went for Gilag. Rio and her brother were raised as humans for over 10 years, so it was simple for them to slide back into their daily routine. People like Durbe and Misael on the other hand?

You'd have better luck asking Kaito for dating tips.

Imagine Rio's surprise when Durbe actually went to the library that day to study up on the term 'Valentine's Day.'

On the very same day when Rio was going to give him chocolates. And she thought he was a bookworm because he thought books were COOL. He was actually doing research so he could better blend in with humans the entire time!

Oh, he needed help.

* * *

Durbe gave his head a quick shake. "We never had it on Barian World, Rio," he said, replacing the anatomy text book he'd been reading back on the shelf. "Don't you remember?"

Rio sighed and gave him a 'What the heck?!' glare. She remembered, but she had thought that he, at least, had a clue about Valentine's Day and chocolates.

He sure proved **her **wrong.

"Chocolates are a sweet that everybody gives everybody on Valentine's Day," she said. "And Valentine's Day...is **today.**"

"Friday?" Durbe asked.

"February 14th!" Rio snapped. "Come on, Durbe!"

Durbe backed away, his cat ears dropping slightly. She was a little too scary when his ignorance in human customs came up. "My apologies, Rio," he said. "I simply never thought about it."

Rio huffed. "In that case, meet me on the roof for lunch," she said. "I want to give you something."

Then she left the library.

Durbe, meanwhile, was struggling to regain his grip on his calmness. He really ticked her off that time. On top of that, due to his lack of knowledge in the human holidays, he hadn't purchased a gift for Rio, something that was sure to ruffle her feathers even more.

Now what he supposed to do?

* * *

Durbe took a deep breath as he opened the door to the rooftop. Much to his surprise, Rio had spread a picnic blanket over to the place they were to eat and was currently munching on a sandwich. "Oh," Rio said, noticing his presence. "Hey, Durbe. C'mere."

Durbe raised an eyebrow. Then he cleared his throat and sat down on the cloth that Rio had prepared.

Then Rio handed him a present. "Here, Durbe," she said.

Durbe accepted it cautiously. He'd seen her idea of a gag and the present in his hands was an explosion waiting to happen. Then he remembered that it wasn't April. She had no real reason to **want** to prank him.

Unless she was still fuming about what he did. Yeah, not the greatest thought in the world.

Clearly, she noticed Durbe's hesitation, for she shoved it into his chest and said, "It's not gonna explode. Don't worry about it."

"R-Right," Durbe choked out.

Once he regained his breath, he proceeded to open the package.

Then he pulled off the lid.

Then he stared.

Several, heart-shaped candies dipped in a very dark, very strange, substance.

Silence.

"What might this be?" Durbe asked.

Rio fell down, anime-style. "They're **chocolates,** you dunce!" she snapped. "Remember what I was telling you earlier?"

Whoops. He did it again.

Durbe turned away to hide his blush. Great. Note to Barian self: Study up on human sweets.

"I hadn't forgotten," Durbe said. "I simply didn't know what they looked like."

Rio nearly let out a huff. Then she pulled one of the chocolates out of the box and said, "Durbe, turn around."

Curiosity, if nothing else, forced Durbe to comply.

Then almost instantly, a piece of chocolate was forced into his mouth. "Eat," Rio said simply.

Durbe nearly gagged, but quickly swallowed it whole. Then he proceeded to cough as hard as he could. "What the-?" he choked out. "Why did you do that, Rio?"

"Because you weren't going to try one otherwise," Rio said. "Come on. Don't keep me in suspense. What did you think?"

Now, how could he answer that question without sounding like a total moron? He didn't even have the chance to taste the chocolate before he had to swallow.

"Well," Durbe began, "I can't exactly answer that."

"Let me guess," Rio said. "You didn't chew."

Durbe blushed. "Yes," he admitted.

Rio then held the box up to him. "Then try another," she said. "And chew it this time."

The Barian Emperor eyed the box for a minute or two before doing just that. To his surprise, the sweet that Rio called 'chocolate' was actually quite tasty. Nothing like he feared it might have tasted like. (One time, Alit gave him a hot pepper, saying it was the 'coolest thing he'd ever tasted.')

"Well?" Rio asked, leaning over to him.

"Well," Durbe said, still chewing on chocolate, "it's not how I thought it would taste." He then swallowed. "Though I am curious. Why did you offer this to me?"

Rio hung her head. "Durbe," she whined, "do you remember what I said about Valentine's Day?"

"Indeed," Durbe said. "You said that it was a day where 'everybody gives everybody chocolates.' Is that why you chose to do this?"

Rio chuckled. "Yeah. You've got it."

Then the school bell rang.

Rio said nothing after that, something that caused Durbe some amount of worry. He didn't say something wrong again...did he?

* * *

(After class.)

Durbe started packing his books in his bag as he readied himself for heading out. Seconds before he could get away from his desk, however, Alit swung his arm around his neck, effectively choking the Fairy Duelist. "Hey, Durbe!" Alit exclaimed. "Did you get any valentines today?"

"I will be able to answer when you stop asphyxiating me," Durbe choked out.

That prompted Alit to let him go. "Okay then," he said. "So. Did Rio give you any valentines? Kotori gave me some chocolates!"

Durbe blinked. "Well, Rio gave me some," he said, "but then she left after lunch time had ended and hasn't spoken to me since."

"Why? Didn't you accept them?"

"Yes. I ate two pieces."

"Did you tell her how grateful you were? Did you KISS her!?"

Here, Durbe froze, a blush creeping onto his face. "Why would I have to?"

Alit fell against the desk. "But that's what Valentine's Day is about!" he exclaimed. "The girl who likes you gives you a valentines and you show her you care by thanking her! Kissing is optional!"

Durbe simply turned away.

Then Alit's jaw fell to the ground. "Oh, sweet Barian World!" he groaned. "You didn't even know what she was doing?!"

Durbe hung his head, the blush on his face increasing.

Then Alit slapped his forehead. "Truly, you are lost on the road of love," he said. "Or did you even make the turn?"

"Where did you hear that?" Durbe asked, his turning into a tomato.

In response, Alit held up a random manga. "The best place for human studies," he said. "Better than any textbook on Earth."

Durbe decided to take his word for it. He wasn't too fond of manga.

* * *

How Durbe got himself into the mess he was in, he'd never know. (Which is actually true, due to his ignorance of human customs.) Maybe he should have ordered Alit to leave before his lecture started to make sense, but after Alit had left the classroom, he spent a good half hour trying to figure out what the heck to do. If Rio had meant the chocolates to be special, then he'd responded in the worst way.

So what did he do to figure it out?

He walked Rio home.

Don't know why she chose to stay at the school for a while longer before he offered to walk her home, but she was still there by the time he left the building. And his mind was a maze of confusion and lack of understanding the whole way there.

By the time they reached the building, Rio turned to him and said, "Thanks, Durbe, for walking me home."

"No problem, Rio," Durbe responded. "It was my pleasure. Besides, I had requested that I walk you home."

Rio chuckled. "Right." Then she turned to the house. "Anyway, talk to you tomorrow."

Durbe clenched the strap of his bag. "Rio," he said suddenly, prompting Rio to turn her head.

Quickly, Durbe tossed something over to her, which she proceeded to catch.

A small box.

Rio examined it for a moment, then looked over to Durbe. Then Durbe smiled. "Thank you...for the chocolates."

Rio blushed lightly when Durbe said that.

Durbe, on the other hand, blushed like mad. Quickly, he gave her a bow, and ran as fast as he could away from her. He didn't want to see her expression when she opened it up.

* * *

That night, Rio placed Durbe's gift on her desk in her bedroom. Then she looked at the small letter that Durbe had tucked into the string keeping the paper together.

"_I was aware that today was something important,_" it read, "_so I purchased this for you. I hope you find it to your tastes._"

Placing the note beside her, she then proceeded to open the gift, unwrapping it very carefully so as not to ruin his folding.

Then she let out a gasp.

A necklace. But not just any necklace. It was a simple chain with half a silver heart attached to it.

Inscribed on it was one thing.

"My...tine."

Only half the message, but she knew what it meant. With a smile on her face, she looked out her window. A blush threatened her as she propped her chin up with hand. "Arigato...Durbe."

* * *

Durbe looked at the pendant he was wearing.

"Be...Valen..."

A sigh escaped him as he buried his face in his pillow. "She probably thought it was stupid," he thought to himself. "I know I certainly did."

If he only knew how much she truly loved it.

* * *

**D.T.B: Honesty is the best policy. I thought about doing something for Valentine's Day, but I didn't get around to it. So this is my belated contribution to a day I don't really celebrate. XD **

**Astral: I believe she had a thought for a second chapter. However, that depends on whether or not you desire a second chapter. **

**Sirius: Translation: Give enough reviews, she gives you second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zexal Part Two**

**Chocolate Kisses – White Day**

* * *

**D.T.B: Yeah. Part Two! Better enjoy!**

* * *

Durbe looked at the calender in his bedroom while he did his homework.

March 13th.

The following morning would be White Day.

That meant only one thing.

It was time to give Rio her White Day gift.

Alit had gotten on his case about it all month and Durbe had read up on the holidays to the best of his ability. (Translation: Whenever he had the time to spare. That included during cooking time.)

Durbe had been thinking about what to give Rio ever since Alit lectured him about it for the fiftieth time, and he reached only one conclusion. There was no way on Barian World he could find a present for Rio that suited her without looking like a moron. And he'd allowed himself to look like quite the imbecile lately.

Nah. He didn't want to think about it. Shaking his head, he got back to his homework only moments before someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?" he asked, closing up his notebook.

"You don't know?! Come on, Durbe! Let me in!"

Durbe nearly hit his head. "Come in, Alit," he mumbled.

Instantly, the door opened up and Alit fell onto Durbe's bed. "You know what tomorrow is, right!?" he said happily.

"White Day," Durbe said, not turning to face the Battlin' Boxer fanatic. "I am well aware."

"And?"

Durbe knew where this conversation was going. "Alit, please leave my room," he said. "I'll not be having this conversation."

"Aw, come on!" Alit whined. "You've have all month to think of something to give her!"

"I am aware," Durbe said, placing a pencil in a jar that rested on his desk.

"Then why haven't you prepared anything?!" Alit asked. "Even Misael got something ready!"

"Misael?" Durbe asked. "Why would he have to prepare anything?"

Alit chuckled. "Let's just say a butterfly gave him something sweet to eat," he said.

Durbe nearly chuckled. "I see then."

"So," Alit drawled.

Instantly, Durbe's chair was spun around, and Alit was looking Durbe in the eye. "Why didn't you get something ready!? It's White Day!"

"Get away from me, Alit," Durbe said, his eyes glowing bright pink. "I am not in the mood for your lectures."

Alit then gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Then Durbe reluctantly sighed. Turning away, he placed his hand on his head and leaned against his desk. "I would greatly appreciate it if you leave me be, Alit," he sighed. "I wish to be alone for a moment."

Well, that worked. Alit was out of the room faster than he would have been if somebody had called out, "Dinner time."

As soon as he was, Durbe shut the door to his room and proceeded to lock it. Then he fell onto his bed and looked at the ceiling.

A minute passed.

Then another.

Then Durbe let out a sigh. "White Day," he thought to himself. "What am I...supposed to do for Rio?"

It was no use. He couldn't think of anything to give to her. He'd already given her that necklace for Valentine's Day.

He could only close his eyes as he prepared for sleep. He had work to do in the morning, and a lack of sleep was not going to help him.

* * *

Rio brushed her hair as she prepared for sleep herself. Her eyes were directed to the necklace that she was going to debut the following morning.

The silver half-heart necklace that read, "My...tine."

Durbe's gift to her for Valentine's Day.

A light smile appeared on her face as she laid down in bed. "Durbe," she thought happily.

Her eyes closed as she pulled her blankets over her shoulders.

* * *

The following morning, everybody was racing through the school, the bell threatening to ring before they made it to their class. Alit was no different, barging through the other kids with such speed, it would put Superman to shame. Durbe could only sigh as he heard the whole, "Move out of the way! Please! I'm late already!" when it was hardly ten minutes before the bell. Unless he had something else in mind. Knowing Alit, you couldn't be so sure.

"Alit, would you please slow down?" Durbe asked. "Classes don't start for another few minutes."

"No way on Barian World, Durbe," Alit said. "Today's too important to simply act normally." He then walked up to Durbe and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Now please tell me you've got your White Day present for Rio."

Durbe simply turned away.

Instantly, Alit's shoulders sagged. "Oh, please," he whined. "You had all night to think about it."

"That's true," Durbe said.

"And?" Alit drawled.

Durbe remained silent.

"Hmph," went Alit. "You know, we need to teach you how to be romantic."

"I regret to say you are not the finest teacher, Alit," Durbe said. "If you do not mind, I'll handle my problems as they come."

"Alright," Alit said, placing his hands on his hips. "But if Rio-chan get's all huffy because you didn't return her gift, I'm not hearing you out."

"Nor would I ask you to," Durbe responded, making his way to the classroom. "Be careful with Kotori-san."

"I will!" Alit said enthusiastically.

With that, he left for his classroom, leaving Durbe to sigh in peace.

It was safe to say that he knew what he wanted to give Rio.

If only Ryoga would do him the honor of not being there when he gave it to her. He had the human desire to make it to dinner that night, even if Vector was the one cooking.

* * *

Rio walked through the hallways with a slight spring in her step. In her hand was a small note.

_Rio._

_Would you meet me today at the Dueling Classroom during lunch? _

_There's something I wish to discuss with you._

_-Durbe_

While her brother would surely kill her for being so happy, she couldn't help it. Durbe wanted to talk to her. The only question was why?

She didn't have an answer. But if she did, who knows what would have happened.

No. Actually, there's one thing they could have predicted would have happened.

Durbe would not have made it home that night.

* * *

Upon entering the Dueling Classroom – which was really just a section of the school next to the jogging track – Rio started looking around.

Then she smiled brightly.

Durbe was standing on one of the bridge-sections, his arms resting on the railing. When he noticed her, the first thing he did was wave to her.

Good. She started to make her way over to him.

"Hello, Rio-chan," Durbe called out.

"Hi, Durbe," Rio said enthusiastically. "How you doing?"

"Quite well," Durbe said, pushing himself away from the railing and looking at her as she stood beside him. "Happy White Day."

Rio smirked. "You remembered this time," she said, poking his chest.

"I did," Durbe said. "Alit made certain that I remembered. It was everywhere I looked. Literally." ←[Not an exaggeration.]

Rio nearly shook in her shoes. "So," she drawled out, "what did you want to meet me for?"

Durbe chuckled lightly. "If I am correct, today is White Day," he said. "That means that I am obligated to return your Valentines."

Rio blushed lightly. "Oh, don't talk like that, Durbe," she said. "It was just a gift. You don't have to repay a gift."

Durbe shrugged. "Alit has convinced me otherwise," he said. "Besides," he took her hand in his own; "I wish to repay you."

Rio swallowed. What did Durbe have planned that time? Wasn't the necklace he gave her payment enough?

Apparently not.

Slowly, Durbe pulled her into a hug. "Happy White Day...Rio," he said.

Rio tensed up for a minute. She didn't expect Durbe to do that, much less wish her a happy White Day. But she had to admit, his scent was soothing.

Almost...enjoyably so.

Slowly, she reached up to touch his shoulders, quickly feeling something cold and metallic around his neck.

Her eyes shot open and she looked down at it, pulling herself a little bit away from Durbe's embrace. "Huh? Rio?" went Durbe, looking down at her curiously.

Refusing to listen, Rio pulled the chain away from Durbe's neck.

The silver half-heart.

The other half to Rio's necklace, which she pulled out to see herself.

"I didn't know you wore it," she said with a chuckle.

Durbe turned away. "No one does," he responded. "I preferred to not look foolish."

Rio sighed. "Durbe, you're a terrible romantic, you know that?"

Durbe didn't answer.

"When you're trying to give a girl a White Day present, you try to be a little bit romantic," Rio said. "Like this."

She then reached forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss.

Durbe wasn't used to the quick rise of emotion that surged through him when Rio did that, evident by his tensing up before wrapping his arms around her waist, but he quickly grew used to it.

But he shouldn't have closed his eyes.

He would have seen the trouble that was approaching them had he kept them open.

"Um, Rio. Durbe."

The couple's blood quickly went cold.

Then they turned around.

Ryoga was standing at the foot of the bridge, tapping his foot. "So," he said, "care to explain what the two of you are doing?"

* * *

"Are you sure you feel okay, Durbe?" Rio asked worriedly on the way home from school. "That looks like a pretty bad bruise."

Durbe winced when her pale fingers raced against the welt beside his eye. His glasses were resting in his hand, the lenses cracked from Ryoga's tantrum. "It's okay," he responded. "I deserved it."

"No, you didn't," Rio pouted. "My brother's just so overprotective sometimes."

"He's just who he is," Durbe said. "We cannot change who he is."

"But we can try."

"I suppose."

"Good. You agree with me," Rio chuckled. "Well, here's your stop."

Durbe then stopped and looked over to where she was pointing.

The BARian.

Great. They were there already.

"Thank you, Rio," he said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it," Rio said. "It was better than you walking around blind."

She then started to walk away. "See you tomorrow, Durbe."

Durbe remained frozen in the street for a moment or two before he started running over to her. "Rio, wait a minute," he called out, gaining her attention rather quickly.

Just as she turned to face him, he did the one thing she didn't expect.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her another kiss.

Only this time, he started it.

Right when a streetlight turned on overhead.

After a second or two, Rio pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "What was that for?" she asked, her face as red as a tomato.

Durbe simply pulled away and placed his hands behind his back. "I was simply returning your gift," he said. "After all, it was only courteous."

Then he walked into the BARian before Rio had a chance to lecture his ear off.

Again.

* * *

Durbe entered the BARian and took off his shoes at the doorway. Then he fell against the wall and let out a sigh, his face a bright cherry red. Well, that day could have gone better. But, thinking back, it was definitely worth getting on Ryoga's bad side for a second or two...to be able to remember Rio's scent.

"Durbe," Alit suddenly said in a singsong voice.

"Geuh!" Durbe exclaimed, jumping into the air and hitting his head against the wall. "What are you doing, Alit?"

Alit's face was sly at best. Not good.

"I saw that," he said, his tone still sing-songy.

Durbe remained calm. "Saw what?"

"Oh, you know," Alit said. He then started to giggle and hopped away. "Durbe and Ri~o, sitting in a tree!" he sang.

Oh, dear. He saw **that**.

"Alit!" Durbe growled. "Stop singing that."

Didn't hear him.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

"Alit the Emperor! Be silent!"

"First comes love~! Then comes marriage~!"

Then comes Durbe chasing Alit all throughout the BARian.

Then comes Vector picking up where Alit left off.

How Durbe was to pull through the rest of the week, he'd never know.

* * *

**D.T.B: Yay! Second part's finished. I'm happy! Did you enjoy? **

**Durbe: Get OVER HERE! [chasing after Alit and Vector.]**

**Vector and Alit: Then comes a baby in a baby carriage~! **

**Sirius: [looked after them] Don't get killed!**

**Antares: Poor guy. I feel so bad for Alit right now.**

**D.T.B: Good point. Review, everybody! XD Before Durbe gives Alit a reason to go to Barian World. **


End file.
